Locked Up
by CheesyGoom
Summary: What happens when our two favourite boys get locked up in all these random places? Read to find out! HPDM later on in the fic. Features some places that you'd never expect to be locked up in...
1. The Broom Closet

**A/N – Okay, so I'm constantly writing new fics, but this one just came to me whilst I was in the shower (bad mental images, I know, I'm sorry), and I thought I should write it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything you recognise. **

_Summary – What happens when our two favourite sexy gay guys (don't act like you didn't know that they were gay!) get locked up in a bunch of random places? Well… read on and SEE! _

_**Locked Up**_

**_CHAPTER 1 – The Broom Closet_ **

It was dinner at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was everybody's favourite time of the day. Apart from breakfast. And lunch. And those little midnight snacks that Harry and Ron always got from the kitchens. At midnight. Surprise surprise. Everybody was eating dinner at this present point in time. P.P.I.N. Wow. I'm smart, cause I made an acronym thingy. _Anyways…_

Two people were missing from the Great Hall. I'll give you until the count of five to guess who's missing.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

If you guessed Harry and Draco, you'd be correct. However, you do not get a prize. Continue reading.

Where were the lovable duo, you ask? Well, let's take a look.

"I can't believe this, Potter…"

"Don't blame this on me, Malfoy. _You're_ the one who thought you'd spontaneously combust if you stayed out in the air for too long."

"It can happen!"

"You'll spontaneously combust if you hold your farts in…"

"What the hell have _you_ been watching, Potter?"

"South Park. Also, if you fart, you'll ruin the O-Zone layer thingy, so either way, we're doomed. Whether it be spontaneously combusting, or pollution, we're all going to die one day."

"You're a dickhead, Potter."

"You're a ferret. Do you see _me_ complaining?"

"Are… are you calling me a _ferret_?"

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Oh that is _it_!"

Draco let out a war cry, and jumped for Harry, knocking him to the ground and beginning to pummel every bit of skin he could find.

"Wait! Malfoy!"

Harry put his hands up to defend himself.

"What, Potter?" Draco spat.

"Firstly, say it, don't spray it", Harry said, "And secondly, shouldn't we be trying to get out of here?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Well, as much as I'd love to pummel you… yes, I suppose we should get out of here…"

Draco climbed off of Harry (**A/N – Oh man that sounds kinky...**), and tried to open the door. "…it's locked…"

"What do you mean, it's locked?" Harry asked.

"I mean the door won't open, you dicknose!"

"I _know_ what locked means!"

"Then why didn't you –"

"That's not important now. You're a wizard, aren't you?"

"Last I heard I was."

"So Alohamora out way out of here, or something…"

"…can't…"

"Why not?"

"I left my wand in the Common Room."

"Well that's just… _peachy_!"

"Why can't _you_ Alohamora us out of here?"

"…left my wand at the Dursley's…"

"You IDIOT! What kind of retard leaves their wand at their Muggle family's place!"

"Apparently _I_ do!"

"EXACTLY! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

* * *

Back at the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron had suddenly noticed that Harry wasn't there. And by the looks of things at the Slytherin table, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini had noticed that Draco wasn't there.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron looked around.

"Harry? HARRY!"

"OH NO! DRAKEY-POO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Ron cringed. "Looks like Pansy's noticed her boy-toy's gone… he probably ran away… I mean, if _I _was betrothed to that… _thing_, I'd probably run away, too…"

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "We've got to find Harry!"

"Right, right… forgot about him…"

"RONALD!"

"I was joking, 'Mione! Joking! Jeez.. you muggle-born's are a nasty bunch, aren't you?"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's find Harry…"

Hermione glared at Ron, but ran out of the Great Hall all the same.

* * *

"HARRY! HARRY!"

Harry perked up. "Can you hear that?"

"No, idiot, I can't hear that annoying voice continuously shouting your name", Draco said sarcastically.

"Really? Do you think someone's put a Silencing Charm on the closet?"

"What? You _idiot_! I was being _sarcastic_!"

"Oh… well in that case… HERMIONE! RON! I'M IN HERE!"

* * *

"Ron, do you hear that?" Hermione asked. "I think Harry's in the broom closet!"

"So open it!" Ron said.

Hermione grabbed the doorknob, and turned it, but nothing happened. "It's locked."

"So unlock it."

"Right… well, I'll need to find Dumbledore or Filch or someone for the key…"

"…what? Why not just Alohamora it open, or something?"

"Oh, well you see… there was an incident in the toilets… and my wand got flushed down the toilet…"

Hermione was blushing by now, and Ron was just staring incredulously at her.

* * *

"While we're waiting, Malfoy…" Harry said, "Why did you pull me into the broom closet, anyways?"

"Well, I thought that if I was going to spontaneously combust, I should at least save _one_ person so that we could restart the human race… I _had_ been intending on a girl, but in my rush, I must've grabbed you, instead…" Draco said.

"…I see…"

* * *

"Now, what seems to be the problem, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Well you see, Professor, Harry's locked in the broom closet, and I lost my wand during the toilet incident, and we need a key to open the door", Hermione said.

"And why didn't Ron just Alohamora it open?"

"Well, you see, Professor…" Ron started, "…it's like this… I was _trying_ to play chess with the Whomping Willow, but it still hasn't forgiven me from second year, so it snapped my wand…"

"I see…"

* * *

"Y'know, Malfoy…" Harry said, but was interrupted by the broom closet door bursting open to reveal McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and a _very_ worried looked Pansy. Draco jumped up, and ran out of the closet.

"FREE! I'M FREE! NO MORE HAVING TO TALK TO POTTER! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Draco proceeded to speed down the hall, clicking his heels together every once in a while.

Harry shook his head and stood up. "Well _that's_ something I never want to experience again…"

_-author snorts- Yeah, right. Just remember who's the author here, buddy!_

**A/N – So, what did you think? Gay? Good? Needs more work? You tell me! Remember, your opinion counts! READ && REVIEW, PLEASE! **


	2. The Wall Safe

**A/N – Welcome to chapter 2 of the almighty story that has taken over _The Misadventures of Poopie McGee_ and _Who Said Children Are The Future?_ Anywho… ON WITH THE DISLCAIMER DOOBY! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own nothing.**

_Summary – What happens when our two favourite sexy gay guys (don't act like you didn't know that they were gay!) get locked up in a bunch of random places? Well… read on and SEE! _

_**Locked Up**_

_**CHAPTER 2 – The Wall Safe**_

It was class time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were all in their Transfiguration class. But, two people were missing, as McGonagall noticed. And, once again, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini had also noticed. Can you guess who the missing two were? If you guess Harry and Draco, you'd be right. Again, no prize. Yes, I am a cheap bastard. Where were Harry and Draco, you ask? Well, the two had _somehow_ been locked in Dumbledore's wall safe, along with Dumbledore's secret stash of Lemon Drops.

"…why the hell are we in here, Potter?" Draco asked.

"More importantly, _how_ did we get in here?" Harry asked, looking around the dark wall safe. Draco groaned.

"I don't care _how_ we got in here; I care _why_ we are in here!"

"…I think it's more important to find out how we got in here…"

"Fine. _How_ did we get in here?"

"I can answer both your questions at once", came Dumbledore's voice. Harry blinked.

"Okay… freaky… Professor, are you in here as well?"

"Indeed I am, Harry. Good morning to you both", Dumbledore said.

"Can you tell us why we're here, Sir?" Harry asked. Further down in the safe, a bit of white appeared in the dark, which Harry assumed was Dumbledore smiling.

"Well, Harry, I was sitting in my office earlier this morning when I thought, 'Dumbles, what are we going to do if one day the world just spontaneously combusts?'" Dumbledore started. A bit of white appeared where Draco was. He was grinning.

"_See_, Potter? I _told_ you we could spontaneously combust!"

"I never doubted you for a second, Malfoy… continue, Sir."

"Thank you, Harry. Well, my answer to my question was simple – lock a good person, and a bad person, in the safe. You see, my boys, this safe is strong enough to take any kind of beating, so if the world spontaneously combusts, this safe would survive to see another day. So, I chose the two best good and bad people I could find. You two", Dumbledore said.

"Who's the good person?" Harry asked.

"And who's the bad person?" Draco added.

"Well, naturally you, Mr. Malfoy. And of course, Harry would be the good person", Dumbledore answered. Harry frowned.

"But… why _us_?" he asked.

"Because you two are enemies, are you not?"

"Yes… we are…" Draco said.

"There you go!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"But Sir…" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry?"

"…why are _you_ in here?"

"I was thinking the same thing", Draco said.

"Well, boys, that is because I knew you would have questions, and I am the only one who is able to answer them. So that's why I locked myself in here."

"How will we survive?" Harry asked.

"This is where I keep my Lemon Drops. We will survive off of those."

"…you keep your Lemon Drops in a _wall safe_?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes. You never know who is out to get them. I've noticed Severus eyeing them lately. I had to take precautions. So I locked them up. Lemon Drop, boys?"

"Err… no thanks, Professor…"

"This guy is crazy…" Draco muttered.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy", Dumbledore said cheerfully, his eyes sparkling.

"How… how are we going to get out of here when the world… spontaneously combusts?" Harry asked.

"Well… did either of you bring your wands?" Dumbledore asked.

"No… I left mine at the Dursleys, as previously stated in the first chapter…" Harry said.

"And mine got stolen by the house elves. Those thieving bastards took it from the Common Room."

"What about you, Professor?" Harry asked.

"No… I left mine in my Pensieve…"

"Well… _that was smart_!"

**A/N – It was shorter than last time, and nobody saved them this time… but they'll be back in Chapter 3! You know in cartoons how someone dies and in the next episode they're back again? Yeah, it'll be like that.**

_**Note: The world will not spontaneously combust**_

**CtC**


	3. The Freezer

**A/N – If you love me, and want me to continue this story, you will review me with ideas of other places they can get locked up in. I love you all. **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Not even my sanity. (I don't even _have_ any sanity…)**

_Summary – What happens when our two favourite sexy gay guys (don't act like you didn't know that they were gay!) get locked up in a bunch of random places? Well… read on and SEE! _

_**Locked Up**_

_**CHAPTER 3 – The Freezer**_

"Okay Potter, this is getting ridiculous!" Draco said. The two were currently locked in the freezer, after curfew. Everybody except them was in bed.

"Don't look at me, Malfoy. It's not like I want to be in here!" Harry said. Draco snorted, then shivered.

"Sure, Potter. You probably have a secret crush on me!"

Harry stared at Draco. "Ex_cuse_ me? _I_ have a crush on _you_? Well, someone seems a bit up himself. I don't know if anybody's told you, Malfoy, but I don't like _ferrets_."

Draco growled. "Excuse me?"

"I said –"

"I _heard_ what you said, Potter."

"Then why'd you say 'excuse me'?"

"Because –"

"You're an idiot."

"Exactly. Wait! No! I'm not an idiot! I'm Draco Malfoy!"

"You sure? I always thought you were a ferret."

"You're gunna pay for that, Potter."

"What are you gunna do? Use your ferret powers on me?"

"Yes. Wait! No! Ferrets don't have powers!"

"Magical ferrets have powers."

"…I'm cold…"

"Me too. Got your wand back, yet?"

"No. Those bastard elves snapped it in half. What about you?"

"Dursley's decided they didn't want me doing magic _anywhere_."

"But you're allowed to do magic here."

"What did I just say, Malfoy? What did I just say?"

"Oh. I get it."

Harry sighed and leaned up against the freezer wall. Everything was quiet until…

"AH SHIT THIS THING IS FUCKING COLD!"

Harry jumped away from the wall. "Why the fuck is there _ice_ on the wall?"

Draco looked at him with a strange look on his face. "Probably because we're in a _freezer_…"

Harry sighed. "Shut up, Draco…"

Draco blinked. "Potter…"

"What?"

"…you just called me Draco."

"So...? That _is_ your name, isn't it? Or have you been living a lie since you got here?"

"No, no, that's my name… just never thought _you_ of all people would call me by my name."

"Yeah, well… shut up Malfoy."

"Oh, Malfoy, is it?"

"Yeah. That _is _your last name, I believe…"

"So it is, Potter, so it is…"

"Y'know Malfoy…"

"What?"

"Being in here isn't so bad."

"Excuse me? It's fucking freezing in here."

"Yeah… but get past all the ice, and the coldness… it's kinda nice in here."

"Okay, you're obviously sick. Get over here so I can take your temperature."

"I don't wanna go over there."

"Why not?"

"…there's ham over there…"

Draco sighed, and stood up. He started towards Harry, but slipped on a banana peel on the way there. (**A/N – Don't ask how the banana peel got there…**) As he slipped, he collided into Harry, and sent them both to the floor, Draco on top of Harry (**A/N – Keep it G Rated, boys… G Rated…**). "Well Malfoy, I didn't know you felt this way about me", Harry said, but he was blushing. Draco glared at him.

"Think I _like_ being in this position?" he asked, too busy trying to stay angry at him to notice Harry's blush.

"So get off me."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"…I… hey… is it just me, or does it feel more… spacious in here?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Don't change the subject, Mal… hey yeah, it _does _feel more spacious in here…"

"Dobby is so sorry, Mr. Harry Potter sir! You are a great wizard and need not to be interrupted! Dobby will leave now!"

Draco blinked. "Dobby?"

"No! Dobby! Don't close the door!"

The door slammed shut.

"Damn you, Dobby. Damn you to hell."

**A/N – About the whole Draco falling on Harry thing… that will go further during the next few chapters. Sooner or later (probably sooner) they will kiss. Can you say "OMG I LOVE KINKY GAY GUYS!"? I know I can. Anywho… hope you enjoyed that chapter. **

**CtC**


	4. The Chamber of Secrets

**A/N – I'm back again! Yay! And with ideas! GO ME! Anywho… read and enjoy, people, read and enjoy… AND REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Not even my sanity. (I don't even _have_ any sanity…)**

_Summary – What happens when our two favourite sexy gay guys (don't act like you didn't know that they were gay!) get locked up in a bunch of random places? Well… read on and SEE! _

_**Locked Up**_

_**CHAPTER 4 – The Chamber of Secrets**_

"HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR US?" Draco shouted.

"Oh please… the only person who's going to hear us is Myrtle, and she won't do a thing… except maybe cry…" Harry muttered, "You may as well sit down and enjoy the time we have in here, Malfoy, cause we're gunna be here for a loooooooooong time…"

Draco stared at Harry. "Potter, you're lying, right?"

"Nope."

"But… isn't that… snake thingy in here?"

"If you're talking about the Basilisk, then you're an idiot, because I killed that in the second year… and we're now in sixth year, Malfoy… get with the times, man…" Harry said (**A/N – Hehe, I always say that to my mum**). Draco glared at Harry, but sighed in defeat and sat down on the ground. Harry snorted.

"What are you laughing at, Potter?" Draco asked. Harry just smirked and shook his head, watching as Draco tried to make himself comfortable.

"What is on this floor?" Draco asked. Harry coughed, and put his fist in his mouth. Draco looked in his direction.

"What?"

"Nothing." Harry's voice was muffled by his fist.

"No, seriously Potter, what?"

"…you're sitting on rat bones…"

Draco let out a girlish scream, and jumped up, glaring at Harry as he started rolling around on the floor laughing.

"You… screamed… like… girl!" Harry laughed.

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco snapped, "That never leaves this Chamber!"

Harry snorted. "Oh no. I'm going to tell everyone. At breakfast tomorrow, I'll make a big announcement."

Draco suddenly looked scared. "You won't, will you?"

"Well… there'll be a price, but I _think_ I can keep it a secret…"

Draco sighed. "What do you want?"

"It's not a matter of _what_ I want, Malfoy, it's a matter of _who_ I want…"

"..Pansy? You can have her."

"What the fuck? No way! No guy would want Pansy!"

"So you're into the troll girls, are you? Want Millicent? You can have her, if you want…"

"Dude, I don't go for trolls… I'm more of the… ferret… type person…"

Draco stared in Harry's direction. "…you want me…"

"Yes."

"…to buy you a ferret?"

Harry blinked, and fell over. "What? No! I don't _want_ a ferret, you idiot!"

"Oh… then what _do_ you want?"

"…I said 'ferret type person', Malfoy. Think back to fourth year… what do you remember?"

"You entering that tournament for attention… saving all those people for attention… getting that egg from the dragon for attention…"

"What? I _had_ to get that egg, you idiot! And I only saved all those people because I didn't know Dumbledore wouldn't let them die!"

"What, do you think he's a mad man, or something?"

"You never know! His eyes _do_ sparkle weirdly!"

"That's true… he _could_ be a serial killer…"

"Who would want to kill cereal?"

"…you're an idiot, Potter…"

"Only in front of you."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, didn't you know? I'm gay. You get special attention."

"I do?"

"Yes. You do. Nice robes, by the way, covered in rat guts."

Draco let out another shrill girlish scream. "They're not, are they!"

Harry snorted. "No. There are no rat guts around here."

"I hate you, Potter."

"Love you too, Malfoy."

"I'm gay too."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said something. What did you say?"

"I said 'I hate poo'."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Did!"

"Not!"  
"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Did!"

"Not! Ah fuck…"

Harry grinned. "I WIN! Now, what'd you say?"

"I said 'I'm gay too.'"

"No way! Really?"

"Yes…"

"_You_?"

"…do you know anyone _else_ named Draco Malfoy?"

"Man… that's queer. You're gay."

"So are you!"

"Yeah, but jeez… _you_… at least you'd be able to _suspect_ I was gay… I mean, the amount of times I've made out with Seamus…"

Draco's eyes flashed angrily. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Damn straight, nothing."

Draco took a step forward, but slipped on an ice cube, and fell forward onto Harry.

"Draco… never knew you felt that way about –"

Harry was cut off when Draco captured his lips in a kiss.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm kissing Harry… what do I do, what do I do, what do I do! _Draco thought.

_Oh… wow… Draco's kissing me… hahahaha… he's gay… oh wait… so am I… well… should I kiss him back? Man he looks uncomfortable… yeah, I'll kiss him back… _Harry thought, and returned Draco's kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like ages (which was really only about two minutes) when a head poked down the entrance. "Mr. Harry Potter, sir, the greatest wizard ever, the Boy-Who-Lived, Dobby has rescued you!"

He was greeted by silence.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby called. More silence. "Maybe Dobby has the wrong Chamber…"

Dobby's head disappeared, and the small house elf hurried out of Myrtle's bathroom.

**A/N – So, what'd you think? Yeah, I know, I don't ever explain _how_ they get in these places, but… what's the fun in that? Oh, and there's the HPDM I promised! DON'T KILL ME! And Lemo, your naked scene is coming up, I promise… **

**CtC**

**P.S – Wowza! I got this out on the same night as Chapter 3! GO ME!**


	5. The Costume Closet

**A/N – Me again. AND WITH A REVIEW CORNER! –le French gasp-**

_**Review Corner: **_

**Pirate Alchemist: OMG don't die! I need you! You review! YOU LIKE MY STORY! **

**Lemo: Yes, Dobby _is_ nuts, and he shall be appearing in other chapters. I'm sorry I sent you that scary thing. I love you, Lemo. Don't kill me! PLEASE! –shields self with Harry and Draco-**

**Lara: You think? I _told_ you there would be slight HPDM in the summary, didn't I? You'd think _some_ people would appreciate the beauty of homosexual people, but noooo… **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Not even my sanity. (I don't even _have_ any sanity…)**

_Summary – What happens when our two favourite sexy gay guys (don't act like you didn't know that they were gay!) get locked up in a bunch of random places? Well… read on and SEE! _

_**Locked Up **_

_**CHAPTER 5 – The Costume Closet**_

Draco and Harry groaned, both sitting on the ground. "You know what, Harry?" Draco asked. Yes, they were now on a first-name basis.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm not even going to bother saying 'this is ridiculous'… I've gotten used to it…"

"Me too…"

"So what did the Weasel King and his bitch say when you told them about us?" Draco asked, slinging his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, and shrugged.

"I didn't tell them…"

"You didn't?"

"Nope… what did your bodyguards say?"

"…I didn't tell them."

"Why not?"

Draco shrugged, absentmindedly playing with Harry's hair. "Didn't feel right…"

"Touché…"

"Hey… where are we this time?"

Harry lifted his head and looked around. "It looks like… a costume closet…"

Draco's face brightened. "I have an idea…"

Harry frowned, watching as Draco jumped up and ran in some random direction.

A few minutes later, Draco emerged from behind some costumes, wearing a princess costume.

"Draco… what are you wearing?"

"I'm a princess! All bow down to Princess Draco!" Draco said, twirling around in his dress. Harry snorted, then ran to find his own costume.

Draco waited for him, occasionally fixing his dress or tiara, or twirling around.

A few minutes later, Harry returned, wearing a fairy costume.

"Oh Harry, you look simply _splendid_!" Draco said in a high-pitched voice. Harry let out a girlish giggle.

"Why thank you, Princess Draco. That means a lot coming from _you_!"

"Tell me, Fairy Harry, would you like to dance?"

"Oh Princess Draco, I thought you'd never asked!"

Draco grinned, and stepped forward, this time not slipping on anything. He clutched Harry's hand in his own, slipping his other hand around Harry's waist. Harry put his hand around Draco's neck, and the two started to sway to imaginary music.

"So… gotten your wand back?" Harry asked.

"No. The elves still have it. I think it's them who keep bringing us to all these places."

"I think it's Dumbledore…"

"That barmy old crackpot isn't smart enough to –"

"Excuse me? Did you… did you just call Dumbledore 'not smart'?"

"I also called him a barmy old crackpot…"

"Alright then."

"You're not angry?"

"Angry? Naaah…"

Draco grinned and leaned forward to capture Harry in a kiss.

_Oooh, second kiss… that means we're officially a couple, doesn't it? _Harry thought.

_I hope he knows that we're a couple now…_ Draco thought.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir, Dobby has come to rescue you again!" came Dobby's voice as the closet door opened.

Harry pulled away from Draco. "Err…"

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir, you must come out of the closet!"

"I'll tell Hermione and Ron tonight!" Harry said.

Dobby blinked. "…Dobby will leave you now, Mr. Harry Potter, sir…"

And with that, the house elf left quickly.

**A/N – Weeeeeeeeee… fifth chapter! Go me! Read and review, people, read and review…**

**CtC**

**P.S – This idea came from Pirate Alchemist. LOVE YOU! **


	6. Lemo's Basement Part 1

**A/N – Alright, so it's taken me a while to update. But I'm here now, so SMILE! **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Not even my sanity. (I don't even _have_ any sanity…)**

_Summary – What happens when our two favourite sexy gay guys (don't act like you didn't know that they were gay!) get locked up in a bunch of random places? Well… read on and SEE! _

_**Locked Up**_

_**CHAPTER 6 – Lemo's Basement – Part 1**_

"Err…"

Draco and Harry looked around their new surroundings – a basement filled with leather whips and junk. "This place is…" Draco trailed off.

"Kinky?" Harry suggested. Draco stared at him.

"Not what I was going for, but I guess that works too…" he said. Harry grinned, reaching out to touch one of the whips. As soon as his fingers came in contact with the whip, an alarm went off. A flashing red light also started. "Oooh… flashy…" Harry said. A door to their left opened.

"Who DARE touches the kinky leather whips? Pigboi, is that you!" A girl entered the room, looking around wildly. Harry and Draco clung to each other with fear, hiding in a dark corner. "Pigboi, if you come out now, I swear I won't hurt you!" the girl said. She was silent for a moment until…

"PIGBOI IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK OUT HERE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO WOOP WOOP LAND!"

Harry let out a small squeak, and the girl's head shot around.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! KAWAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!" the girl screamed, spotting Harry and Draco clinging to each other.

"Err…"

"Um…"

"OHMYGOSHYOUTWOARETHEHOTTESTCOUPLEAROUNDANDIFYOUDON'TSTAYHEREIAMGOINGTOKICKYOURASSESALLTHEWAYBACKTOWOOPWOOPLAND!" the girl screamed. Whilst Draco tried to figure out what the girl had said, Harry slowly peeled himself away from Draco.

"We don't live in Woop Woop Land!"

"…you live in England. I don't know where that is, so it's Woop Woop Land. I'm Lemo, by the way. Lemo the Lemon", the girl, Lemo, said, shoving her hand into Harry's face.

"Err… I'm Harr –"

"I _know_ who you are, retard! Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Prat-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die, the Guy-Who-Kicked-Voldemort's-Ass-All-The-Way-Back-To-Woop-Woop-Land, the –"

"I get the point, thanks Lemo…"

"ZOMG! YOU TOTALLY HAVE TO STAY RIGHT THERE!" Lemo shouted, "STAY! I just have to get my camera! I have to tell someone! Anyone! AMBO!"

Lemo ran out of the basement.

Draco and Harry sat in silence for a while until Lemo came back.

"I forgot to close the door… wow, you two are so stupid. You had like… the perfect chance to escape just then…" Lemo said, slamming the door shut. The two boys heard a click, telling them that Lemo had locked the door, as well.

"Draco…"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"…I'm scared…"

"Me too…"

And once again, the two boys started clinging to each other out of fear.

**A/N – Hope you liked! There'll be a Part 2, and possibly a Part 3, depending on what the weather is like… and if the moon is perfectly aligned with the planets, and the stars spell out "HPDM Fics ROCK!" Only then will I continue this story.**


	7. Lemo's Basement Part 2

**A/N – Um… I really don't have anything to say for once. Shock horror.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Not even my sanity. (I don't even _have_ any sanity…)**

_Summary – What happens when our two favourite sexy gay guys (don't act like you didn't know that they were gay!) get locked up in a bunch of random places? Well… read on and SEE! _

* * *

_**Locked Up**_

_**CHAPTER 7 – Lemo's Basement – Part 2**_

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"I'm not lying! I swear Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in my basement!"

Harry and Draco looked at each other. Oh goody. It seemed Lemo had done exactly what she had planned on doing. She had told a friend. The basement door opened, and Lemo walked in, followed by another girl. "Harry, Draco, this is my friend Ambo! But in this fic, she shall be known as Andy!"

"…'lo Andy…" Harry and Draco said.

Andy stared at the two. "…OHMYGODHARRYANDDRACOAREINYOURBASEMENT!"

Lemo grinned. "Cool, huh?"

Andy continued to stare at the two. "…pinch me… this must be a dream…"  
Draco and Harry looked at each other, before shrugging, both throwing fluffy handcuffs at the girl. Andy blinked. "OW! I SAID PINCH ME! NOT 'THROW SOME OF LEMO'S KINKY FLUFFY HANDCUFFS AT ME'!"

"…same diff…" Harry said.

"Yeah. We proved that you were awake…" Draco said.

"Which, for some weird reason, reminds me that I'm hungry. Lemo, can I have… some bacon and pumpkin juice? Oh, and some eggs, a hash brown, some toast, and make sure the food doesn't touch!" Harry said.

"Oh yeah! I'll have whatever he's having."

"You'll have whatever I fucking give you!"

"…"

"…"

Lemo laughed. "Just kidding, guys. BEHTPJ coming right up!"

"…B… E… H… T… P… J…?" Andy said, following Lemo out of the basement.

"B – bacon. E – eggs. H – hash brown. T – toast. PJ – pumpkin juice. Duh. Anyone with half a brain would know that."

"…yeah, well I've only got a quarter of a brain, so shut up."

Harry and Draco sighed, watching the two leave.

"Draco, I wanna leave…"

"Me too, Harry, me too…"

Harry sighed again, and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco immediately put his arm around Harry's waist, and waited for the food to come.

A few minutes passed, and Lemo and Andy returned with their food. Both girls squealed at the sight before them. Harry and Draco were making out on the floor.

"Quick, Andy! Where's the camera!" Lemo asked. Andy pulled a camera out of nowhere, and took several photo's.

"Why'd you take so many?"

"You think I'm going to let you have all the fun of knowing you saw Harry and Draco making out?" Andy asked.

"Well… I _did_ think that, but now, for obvious reasons, I don't."

"LEMO! COME AND HUG JOHNNY!"

"Hey… who said that?" Andy asked.

"I dunno, but it seems I have to hug Pigboi…" Lemo replied. She and Andy left the basement, and, being the idiots… I mean, _loving_ friends they were, left the basement door open. Because they're just stupid like that.

_Coughcough_

I still love you, Lemo and Ambo!

* * *

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed reading. I'll try to update sooner now that I'm on holidays and can slightly be bothered doing it!**

**Much Love,**

**Ms. ReeRee Cheeseball Monkeypants**

**P.S – REVIEW!**


End file.
